


Red Hair

by JienKim48



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JienKim48/pseuds/JienKim48
Summary: 他的红发是招人的暗火。
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 13





	Red Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 48 现背  
> 这么帅的老四不拉来做一发真的可惜

徐明浩被文俊辉推进隔间的时候还有没反应过来这是发生了什么。

嘴唇被夺取得很轻易，徐明浩连张嘴发问的时机都抓不到。刚下舞台的疲惫还在，混合着被捧着脸亲吻的缺氧感，一吻结束后，徐明浩甚至有点气息不稳。

“怎么了？”

已经无暇顾忌文俊辉的左膝到底是什么时候卡进自己的腿间，徐明浩有些紧张地攥住文俊辉试图伸进自己衣服下摆的手，“马上就要回去了……”

倒不是不想做的意思，只是现在临近下班，时间确实紧迫，要做的话也基本做不了什么。

“嗯。”文俊辉这句闷闷的答应有点撒娇的意思，他像是有些失落，懊恼地埋头在徐明浩的肩窝蹭了蹭，也不知道是同意了还是没同意。

但是手确实是乖乖地撤出来了。只是目的地转换成了另一个地点。

“明浩。”文俊辉念徐明浩名字的语气总是纯真又可爱的，偶尔摆出成熟的态度认认真真叫他的名字，听起来起来也是一股子南方味道十足的温柔。

此时此刻的呼唤自然也是如往常那般的纯洁，没有什么特别的颜色含义。徐明浩感觉文俊辉另一只扶在自己腰上的手，缓缓顺着腰线下滑，随后不轻不重地捏了捏他的大腿。

“但是能不能，先用这里帮帮我？”

-

之前在自己腿间磨蹭过的，属于文俊辉的东西现在正一寸寸地往穴内挤入，穴口被性器缓缓撑开的触感异常鲜明，被外物进入的异物感加剧了这种难以启齿的酸涩快感。  
方才被手指玩弄了大半天的肠肉理所当然地湿得透彻，以至于穴口都看起来是湿淋淋的，吮着性器一口口吞进去的时候还会漏出类似于咕啾的水声。

徐明浩其实并不是多爱哭的一个人，但是在床上的时候好像哭都成了他的一种生理本能。

就像现在这样，只是乖乖地岔开腿，腿弯挂在文俊辉的手臂上，然后被小心翼翼地进入：足够让徐明浩可怜地红着眼睛，泪花要落不落地挂在眼眶，脸也因为生理性的哭泣而泛出一种惹人怜爱的潮红。

在床上，徐明浩这幅样子确实很招人疼。也很招人欺负。

尽管文俊辉真的非常温柔，就连在床事上也能忍耐力极佳地做到轻拿轻放。可现在徐明浩的样子似乎解锁了文俊辉那一点不为人知的坏心眼。

文俊辉大型猫科动物的特性在接吻上展现得淋漓尽致，一记湿吻缠绵又侵略，舔着徐明浩的唇瓣撬开牙关的动作很熟练，三除两下就把徐明浩亲得浑身发软。

换气的间隙还不忘含糊地发问，语气里的那股嗲劲现在怎么听怎么不怀好意：“明浩今天好像比平常要湿得更厉害……”

偏暗透紫的赤发显得文俊辉的五官有些凌厉。尤其是今天的情事延续得着急，徐明浩几乎是前脚刚到宿舍，后脚就被文俊辉打横抱起，丢到了自己房间的床上。

文俊辉的头发还维持在做了造型的状态，前发被汗水沾湿被捋起半边，另一半则是依然乖顺地垂在眼睑上方。  
眼线勾勒出的眼尾比平时还要上挑三分，打量过来的目光不再是平时的纯真。虽然仍然是清澈的，但那明显是被情欲浸泡过的眼神，濡湿且危险。

“是因为刚才被手指弄得很舒服吗，明浩？”

“好撑……俊辉，不行……”穴口吞进了大半的性器，此时此刻徐明浩已经有点失神，回应的语调都是软得不像话的，带着点哆嗦的口水音，像是被猎食者按住的小动物。

他恍惚地才回忆起刚才文俊辉的问题，努力想要反驳：“不是的，是因为……”

这句话没能说完整。

不到三小时前的记忆仍在，他被文俊辉抵在隔间的墙上，因为长期不见光而白皙柔软的大腿内侧被对方用性器不怀好意地剐蹭，拼命并拢的腿间一片湿滑。  
堪称下流的回忆催化了被填满的饱胀感，不断膨胀涌出的渴望和渴求是转化为快感的永动机。文俊辉每深入一寸，内壁被毫不留情撑开的快慰就源源不断地被神经末梢传至四肢百骸，快慰在体内不断累积到让人害怕的程度。

徐明浩的敏感点不难找，那块不算在很深处的软肉已经被体液和润滑液浸得湿软到了极点。换个淫荡点的说法，那点想要被操得一塌糊涂的渴望几乎是要具象化在那块可怜的软肉上。

而现在能让徐明浩高潮的快感只是在徒劳无力地积累着。

因为在体内作怪的性器随了它的主人，故意讨嫌得像是第一次做的新手，顶在内壁上的力道并不含糊，可是每次都避开了那最需要被抚慰的一处。

徐明浩哪有在床上被欺负成这样的时候，从方才开始一直含在眼眶里的泪水终究是没能忍住，因为迟迟不得满足的难耐簌簌往下掉。  
被这阵刻意的、不得章法的顶弄撞得双腿都在发抖，自尊在理智下降的时候哪里还管用，徐明浩连平时使唤文俊辉的态度都不敢拿出来，反而主动伸出舌头撒娇似的讨亲：“俊辉，不要玩了……俊辉……”

“没有在玩呀。”文俊辉乖乖地给了徐明浩一个安抚性的吻，脸上却还是那副该死的无辜表情，甚至眨了眨眼睛，湿漉漉的眼角看着倒确实是有几分欺诈性极强的可怜。

这人故意的。

但是也别无他法，今天的文俊辉似乎比往常还要坏心眼百倍。徐明浩知道文俊辉对什么没辙，也知道文俊辉就吃他这套床上黏腻的撒娇：“真的别玩了，俊辉……”

起初还吞吐得有点艰难的穴口现在正吮着性器吃得起劲，徐明浩忍耐着羞耻主动夹紧了那根在自己身体里搅出水声的东西，平时不愿说出口的话在被侵犯的情况下撞成了支离破碎的断句。

词尾发音跑调，却因为混着叫床的泣音而变得情色至极：“想、想要被顶到……”

“想要被顶到哪里？”明明知道他是什么意思的文俊辉却不依不饶，甚至开始慢条斯理地沿着徐明浩脖颈的线条往下，一路半亲半咬，“明浩不说清楚我是不会知道的。”

骗子。徐明浩恨不得给文俊辉那张可恶的俊脸来一巴掌，但身体被吊得几欲崩溃，理智统统离家出走，矜持也仿佛屈服在了床上，只剩下身体在沸腾燃烧的欲望怂恿着自己把什么不要脸的下流话都说出来。

那点心有灵犀的默契点满就是为了方便这时候耍流氓吗？

可是意识已经开始涣散，脑子里一团浆糊。骂人的话搜刮不出几句，徐明浩张了张嘴，最后不堪忍受似的别过脸，嘴里吐露的是难得的恳求，甚至有点娇得腻人：“要进到底……”

“……想要被俊辉，做到……”

最后两个字的口型被淹没在吻里。

END


End file.
